There are a number of devices shown in prior art references which perform the function of delivering suction or irrigation through resilient tubes together with valves for opening or closing each of the tubes in accordance with the instructions of the operating surgeon. However, such prior art devices do not fully meet the requirements of equipment which must function properly in cramped areas.
The Menhusen U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,669 discloses a hand held combination flush and suction apparatus which includes a hand held control and dispenser apparatus together with a pump assembly. There is provided a foot pedal for operating the pump and the hand held control and dispenser unit does not provide for instantaneous response nor permit the control unit to be moved to any desired position along the length of the tubes.
The Wright et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,733 discloses an irrigation and aspiration system which utilizes a foot pedal for selectively controlling the flow of irrigation and aspiration fluid. The system disclosed in this prior art device is expensive and does not meet the needs of a surgeon operating in a crowded environment.
There are a number of prior art references which disclose various types of clamp valves for opening and closing resilient tubes. Examples of such devices are Daniell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,092; Rocco U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,702; Tseng et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,753; Lawrence et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,802; Tuttle U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,142; Sutter et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,894 and Rantanen-Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,399. While these references disclose various types of valves for clamping and releasing resilient tubing in medical equipment, the systems disclosed do not provide all of the functions required by a surgeon to control both aspiration and irrigation.